


Prize for Give away

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia, alien lizard, lizard monster - Freeform, monster Lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018
Summary: This was prize for a Tumblr give away, cross posted here.





	Prize for Give away

You had been terrified when the creatures had taken over the planet. You had been scared when they began to give women to the men of their species to encourage interspecies relationships. Though, with the rough scaled hands dragged up your chest and you hear that growl in your ear the whimper that slips out of you is anything but fear. “You’re such a pretty girl.” He rasps behind you. You can feel the claws move up and over your ribs as the four tentacles that sprout from his back slip up your skirt and rub against you. “Such a pretty little girl.” He growls as you feel the hot breath on your neck. He squeezes your breast through your bra and you groan. “And such a dirty little girl. Is that lace I feel?” He murmurs and you moan and nod. “Such a good little slut.” He says, grazing his long teeth along the curve of your neck. You squeak as his tentacles wrap around you legs and lift you off your feet. You feel yourself move back and you’re deposited in his lap, he chuckles to himself as he nips at your ear. “You know I cant resist a pretty little treat sitting in my lap. Such a tasty little thing. I’m so lucky you’re mine.” He growled, his tentacles stroking up and down your thigh as he pulls off your shirt.

You shiver as you feel his fingers unhook your bra and immediately begin to massage at your breasts. “Fuck…” You whimper as he teases your nipples. “Dirty mouth on a dirty girl.” He growled, pinching your nipple a bit roughly as his tentacles worm under your panties and begin to tug them off. “You’re such a dirty girl, sitting in my lap, getting all wet.” You feel the rough scales catch on your soft skin as he continues to move his hands up and down your body. As his hands reach down to pull up your skirt. You feel the cold air against your skin as you moan, his clawed fingers teasingly going over your clit. “You’ve always been my little slut, since they day they gave you too me. Squirted all over my cock when I mated you the first time.” He growled in your ear as to fingers pushed in and you gave a weak whimper. You twitched around him as his tentacles moved up to squeeze around your breast and flick at your nipples. “Such an amazing wife you were. So ready.” He murmured and you weren’t sure what was making you hotter. When he called you his dirty little slut, or when he told you how amazing you were. 

“So open already.” He mumbled, pushing in his fingers deeper so you could feel every little movement. Each tug of his tentacles on your breast and flick of the nipple in time with his fingers thrusts has you rocking in his lap. You can feel his hard erection pressed against the small of your back as he’s freed it from his clothing. The slick ridges rub against your skin as you thrust roughly against his fingers, trying to desperately find the release that he has perfected keeping you from. You can feel him gently still his fingers when he thinks you’re getting too close, or the sudden change of speed to disorient your body enough you are no longer as close as you had been before. “Such a perfect little wife, hot like one of your earth whores, but so sweet.” You almost laugh, but the callused thumb on your clit just sends you into a whimpering pile. “That’s right my sweet little wife. Moan for me.”


End file.
